A receiver clock data recovery loop in an automotive-grade serial data link has a number of design considerations. The serial data links commonly operate over wide process, voltage, and temperature ranges. Automotive-grade applications often specify that a data link remains stable through system power glitches and large temperature shifts. Additional considerations are cost and power. Bidirectional power-over-coax links are becoming standard in industrial applications. Low power designs are commonly used in portable applications. For automotive uses, spread spectrum clocking is introduced to spread energy from signal edges across a wider band, so that electromagnetic interference noise peak is reduced.
It would be desirable to implement a clock data recovery for an automotive vision system.